


I need you

by KelpBean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, SBGC, Switchblades and Gym Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpBean/pseuds/KelpBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just another angsty SBGC drabble</p>
    </blockquote>





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Just another angsty SBGC drabble

“I’d come for you”, he said. “No matter what, when you need me, I will be there.” he whispered as though the words were smoke from a cigarette that would fly away with any force, kissing as much of him as he could as though he was melting and he was the only thing keeping him on earth, wrapping a hand in his hair, he payed special attention to the bruises that were lining his face, bright blooming things against pale skin slowly pressing his body gently into the soft bed sheets.“What if you can’t?” He whispered on his lips, that familiar twinge of doubt, not in him, never in him he was the sunshine but he thought he was the dirt that was lucky enough to catch a few streams to grow some plants before the sun turned away.  
“What if something keeps y-”   
“nothing would ever keep me, when it comes to you” he opened his mouth staring him, brown and brown mixed into some dirty swamp water color that he thinks is boring but he thinks is an adventure and he closed his mouth finally . “I’ve never had anyone care about me” he admitted, he visibly frowned brown eyes searched pretty face, a face he thought deserved to be photographed and painted and hung in national museums. He knew, he knew what his life was, had seen it written on bruises and panic attacks, sewn into his breaking heart while they rested on rooftops and into bed sheets off drunken sweeten lips.   
He had told his, they were similar stories, sad ones of blacked eyes and getting too drunk to forget their hands to forget their slurred speech and the way they never loved you. “You don’t have to say anymore” he whispered pressing a kiss to his mouth finally.  
“I’ll never leave you” he whispered against his lips.


End file.
